


best friend’s sitting on a bench (and under a tree)

by cliingyinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not a lot though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Kisses, Platonic Soulmates, SORT OF i think, Sharing a Bed, like on the forehead, mentions of the sleepy boys inc dynamic, no beta we die like wilbur, possibly many of them, we love positive and platonic friendships between charas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliingyinnit/pseuds/cliingyinnit
Summary: don’t ship them please lololanyways these are just platonic stories w/ tommy and tubbo :D they are my comfort friendship and i get to write as much as i want about themif either tommy and tubbo are uncomfortable w/ fanfictions i’ll take this down!!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (lowercase on purpose)
> 
> i rewrote this chapter like 6 different times.. pain.  
> i hope you guys like it though!! :]
> 
> p.s. there’s spoilers for recent streams!! you should catch up if you haven’t <3 theres also mentions of suicidal thoughts towards the end ;;

things finally have calmed down on the server, everyone decided to have at least some sort of relation with snowchester, created by tubbo. only few didn’t join, but it was understandable. people were still afraid they’d decide to have a government again, they were scared of what would happen because of tommy. even if he was more tame than before.

he thought so, at least. they finally got the disks— shouldn’t tommy be happy? or was that because he hurt so many people to get them? tommy feels a frown grow, and he ends up slamming his chest shut. he had these nightly thoughts often, and they’d swallow him whole. tommy figured he didn’t want to put up with it that night and opened a window, seeing the lanterns hanging from poles above people’s heads. he saw ranboo crack a smile and begin to laugh with jack. the blonde runs a hand through his hair before shutting the window and sitting in his bed, deep in thought.

before the thoughts got worse, however, tommy decided it was time for him to go to bed. that night, he fell asleep with mellohi playing in the background, the gentle tune helping him fall asleep.

-

one day, tubbo decided everyone deserved a break from their hard work and took a few days to decorate the place a bit, make it feel more lively. he invited everyone to stargaze, and most people did in fact show up. tommy was one of those people who had shown up, however, he reminded himself to keep a distance from them. he knew they all needed time to recover. tommy promised himself before he wouldn’t be the bad guy— so if he needed to be slightly more distant from others to make sure they felt comfortable in snowchester, so be it.

he had just wished they just talked things out with him before everything.

not threaten him, not make him fear for himself, not fucking terrify him- just... sat down, and explained what he was doing. that’s why he likes tubbo.

tubbo was always honest with tommy. he liked when the brunette was honest with him, he certainly appreciated it when tubbo had put tommy in his place before. speaking of which, where was he? tommy looks around, scanning for his best friend. when he sees him, he sees the boy sitting in the snow by himself. tommy felt a smile grow onto his face and made his way over, trying to push down the slight anxiety in his chest. the snow crunched under his boots and caught tubbo’s attention, the other’s eyes locking with tommy’s own.

tubbo stares momentarily before giving a small smile. tommy sits besides his best friend and feels tubbo scoot closer instinctively. 

“hi, tubbo.”

“hey.”

the two were quiet before tommy began to speak again, “any reason you’re sitting alone all mopey and shit?”

“eh. somedays you just don’t feel like talking to people, you know? also, most people are just preoccupied. i don’t think i should intervene. i’m surprised you haven’t went over to any of them though- like ranboo, you know?”

“first off, ranboo’s with niki, jack, and fundy- they fuckin’ hate me, i mean look at what jack tried to do-“

“yeah, true.”

tommy quietly sighs and glanced over to the group, thinking once more. “..tubbo.” tubbo hums in response, and tommy continues, “..actually, i don’t think i should talk about it right now. it’d suck to bring down the mood.”

“you wouldn’t.”  
“i wouldn’t?”  
“nope. can we talk about it soon, then?”  
“sure, tubbo.” the answer satisfied tubbo and the two went back to watching the stars. 

when things started getting late and people began heading home, the duo figured it was time for them to return home.

they walk hand in hand along the pathway tubbo had carefully created, and tommy’s not sure if it’s his hand that’s freezing or if it’s tubbo’s. “hey, um- tubs, i have a question.”

“shoot.”

“do youuuu... maybe- just maybe- wanna have a sleepover?”

tubbo’s grip on tommy’s hand tightened a bit, even if it wasn’t by much. the blonde knew tubbo’s answer almost immediately based off the reaction, and to confirm things, tubbo was nodding excitedly.

“yes! of course! you know- actually- i quite liked being roomies with you!”

“did you?”

“yeah..! so uh- what ifff... you moved innn.. permanently? instead of just a sleepover?”

“this escalated very quickly, holy hell-“ tommy lets out a hearty laugh, and tubbo ends up laughing as well. 

“but- but yeah- sure. i think it might be time to move on from my old house. i’m also sort of tired from living in a tiny ass home that only fits a few chests and a bed here.” 

tommy and tubbo decided tommy would move in tomorrow instead of that night, since the two were exhausted from working so hard. they also decided it’d just be more suited to push back the ‘sleepover’ to tomorrow as well.

when tommy returned home, his heart was pounding in his chest from both anxiety and excitement- they’d actually be living together, but not for.. he didn’t know, business reasons? tommy felt somewhat sick from the anxiety, but laid himself down.

tommy had a big day ahead of him.

-

things were less stressful than both of them would’ve thought. the move in was simple, really, they didn’t need to bring much over thankfully. 

“where do i put down the stuff?”

“umm,” tubbo places a few chests against a wall, pointing to the spot he placed them in, “right there is fine, isn’t it?”

“yeah, thanks.” tommy offered a small smile and managed to stuff everything into a double chest. after the war against dream and techno, they- you know- lost almost everything. tommy was thankful he even had anything left. 

he heard tubbo leave the room and climb down the ladder, and tommy sees he already has a bed. ‘tubbo’s literally too nice to me.’ tommy rolled his eyes, knowing he’d be thanking him later. he sat in bed and wrote in his diary for the next half hour, and when he heard tubbo come up, he puts down the diary.

“oh, i was just coming to tell you good night! i’m sleeping earlier than usual, i haven’t gotten much sleep recently.”

“really? well, alright tubs. i’m here if you need something.”

“okay! good night, i love you.”

“love you too,” and watching tubbo go back down the ladder, tommy figures he should sleep too. he puts the diary back in his inventory and gets comfortable under his blanket. tubbo had given him a simple red one, but the blanket was warm, soft. 

tommy closes his eyes and drifted off asleep with the gentle breathing rhythm he had developed.

what tommy didn’t expect was to be waken up in the middle of the night to tubbo shaking him lightly. tommy grumbled quietly and managed to get his eyes open. he turned around from facing the wall and saw the brunette obviously trembling. “tubbo?”

“heey.. um- uh- i had a nightmare.. and wanted- to talk to you about it... if that’s alright, i’m sorry, if you wanna just sleep-“

“no, no..” tommy rubbed his eyes to readjust his vision, then scooted over and patted the spot next to him. tubbo climbed under the blanket and practically clung to tommy, holding him in his arms. 

“it was about the festival. with- uh- schlatt.”

“schlatt?” 

tubbo nods, biting down on his lip and he feels tommy bring tubbo into his arms. “it- it was when techno.. shot me.. tommy, i just wanna get over it. it happened so long ago, and i’m still here having stupid nightmares about it..”

tommy brought a hand up to tubbo’s hair, massaging his scalp. “...there’s a lot i wish i could just, you know, get over. but we can’t get over things that easily- it was so scary. it was fucking terrifying, watching one of the only people i trusted at the time fucking shoot you. you- you of all people didn’t deserve it. and i’m sorry.”

“..did you mean it?”

“what?”

“when you said the disks mattered more than i did. was- was it true?”

“...no, of course not. never would i mean that.”

“so... so why? why did you say it, tommy?”

that was the thing. tommy didn’t know why either. he knew he’d never sit there and put two disks over tubbo, but yet, he still said it. “i- i don’t know, tubbo, if you want me to be honest. i was just.. i was so determined on getting them back, and- and i’m sorry. for everything. you deserved so much better. you always did. i was just selfish.”

“...can you say you’re an asshole?”

“...i’m an asshole.”

tubbo managed a shit eating grin, causing tommy to groan and shove him lightly, only for tubbo to cling onto him.

“also, you promised last night you’d talk to me.. about everything.”

“..would- would you like that?”

“yeah. i would.”

tommy takes a deep breath, considering lying to tubbo, but also knew it’d be better for both of them if he was honest about the stuff that’s happened. “right. so.. um- i haven’t actually told anyone about any of it. i’ve been scared. big man gets scared? never heard of- alright, but- no, seriously.. um.. dream was- he- he made me feel so bad, tubbo.” he grabs hold of the smaller hands wrapped around him, squeezing them. “he would come and blow up my armor and weapons, even if i had gotten them myself. and- and i think he got rid of my invitations for that one party. tubbo.. tubbo, he almost- he-“

“he what?” tubbo says, his words hinted at concern and safety, and tommy felt his eyes burn a tinge. he felt embarrassed, so weak. “tommy, you don’t have to say, but i’m here for you.”

“he- i almost killed myself, tubbo.” he whispered quietly to tubbo, watching his eyes widen slightly. 

“..he what?”

“yeah..”

“oh.. oh god- oh god, tommy... i- i’m so sorry. this was all my fault. if i didn’t... if i didn’t exile you..”

“tubbo..” tommy interrupted, giving his hands another squeeze. “it’s really not your fault. i’m sorry. i kind of- yeah. i pushed you to that decision. you had to choose the better option at the time.”

“yeah, but we could’ve figured something out?”

“no- no. tubbo, i mean it...” tommy felt a tear finally escape his eye and he scoffed, immediately wiping it away. “sorry- i’m sorry.”

“it’s really alright. i- i’m just glad i have you back.”

“yeah, me too..” tommy sighed softly, and tubbo cupped the taller boy’s cheek to press a kiss onto his forehead comfortingly. 

“i love you, toms. do you wanna head back to bed?”

tommy nods and tubbo pats his head, “alright. can i stay with you for tonight? i have trouble sleeping.”

“sure.”

“alright! thank you,” the two laid back down and tubbo pulled the blonde close to himself, hugging him. “g’night!”

“yeah, good night tubbo. love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a coffee shop au! im super original!

tommy never liked his job.

there was the stress of managing school, free time, AND his job. he was sort of just working for the sake of getting money- he was saving up for a new keyboard he had wanted for a while. he wouldn’t have a problem with having to balance things, but there was the fact some days he just wasn’t feeling it, and on some of those days, he had some shit customers.

his boss was alright, he gave him praises a lot for his good work, however, he’s somewhat afraid of what would happen if he even disappointed him in the slightest. his co-workers were fine too- quackity (he preferred this nickname when around friends, due to the fact he was a small streamer) and ranboo were two of his more close friends that worked with him. he knew the others, but he didn’t really speak to a lot of them. not as much as ranboo or quackity.

there were days were tommy considered quitting, and others where he was overwhelmed with how busy things were.

today, however, wasn’t one of those days. it was a more quiet day, and tommy was on his shift. ranboo was wiping down a table previously sat in.

“i never asked you, why did you decide to get a job here?”

“eh? oh, it was mainly for a new keyboard. i’ve been saving for a while. i honestly don’t think i’ll quit after though, i got quite fond of the café. it’s just overwhelming sometimes, you know?”

“yeah, i get it.” ranboo chuckled, throwing away the wipe and sitting down in a chair. he pulled out his phone, deciding it was time for the part of his day where he scrolled through tiktok. tommy personally wouldn’t use it, but no shame in having it!

tommy listened to all sorts of audios playing from ranboo’s phone, and tommy wished he was able to go on break, mainly because he was hungry and his boss was strict on eating during the job, even if no one was there. tommy survives off of gum sometimes, and tommy would’ve today if he hadn’t ran out.

the blonde finds no harm in checking his own phone, scrolling through his twitter and seeing that quackity had tweeted about how he went live. he replies with a ‘give me clout big man’ and snickers when he presses reply. 

he slides his phone into his back pocket when he hears the door open, and someone who looked to be tommy’s age shown up. the boy was wearing a yellow sweatshirt with small flower patterns scattered on the sleeves, and he was wearing light beige overalls with a minecraft bee on one of the pockets. tommy assumed the boy patched the bee into the overalls himself.

“hi!” the smaller boy began, only for tommy to wave back and wait for his order. “oh- oh, sorry. i forgot- can i get a hot chocolate?”

“yes sir.” tommy placed the order in and huffed, “that’s.. $3.50. yeah.”

“okay!” he gave a kind smile, handing him four dollars, and tommy giving him his change. “by the way, i think we go to the same school? we have like half of our classes together.”

“do we?” tommy began to make him his hot chocolate whilst trying to pay attention.

“yeah! i’m that kid who sits behind you.”

“the one everyone calls tubbo?” the brunette nods, leaning against the counter with a smile. “oh, well, it’s nice to meet you. i think?”

“it’s nice to meet you too!” he turns around and sees ranboo, his face lighting up, “ranboo! hey!” he makes his way over and sat besides him, and tommy finishes his order.

tubbo seemed nice.

-

a week passed by now, and every day, tommy had seen tubbo show up and order the same thing. tommy was honestly surprised tubbo didn’t get tired of it, but maybe that was the fact he liked variety in the things he’d eat.

tommy and tubbo had gotten closer as well- they spoke in both the café and in classes, and tommy was right. tubbo was one of the- no, the sweetest person he’s met. quite honestly, he saw tubbo as his best friend. he didn’t mind if tubbo felt the same or not, he was just thankful for meeting him.

tommy was on his break and his head perked up once he heard the small bell ding above the door, and tubbo walks in a light blue hoodie and black shorts. a rather simple outfit, but it fit tubbo anyways.

“hi toms!”

“hey tubbo,” tommy finds himself smiling, “i’ll go get your order.”

“you memorized it?” tubbo’s voice softened and tommy gives a nod. he goes behind the counter once again, putting away the money.

tubbo brought the exact amount.

“you’re really nice, i didn’t expect you to memorize it! a lot of kids i know say you’re mean, sort of, but i think they just don’t know you.”

“..do you think that?”

“i know that.”

tommy quietly thanked him under his breath. it was true, at first impression the blonde was somewhat overbearing. he was thankful for every friend he had, but no one told him specifically he wasn’t that bad. 

the silence between the two was comforting, and tommy soon slid the brunette his cup of hot chocolate. tubbo moves to sit at a table, tommy following and sitting besides him. he props his feet up onto the seat across from him. “you guys are allowed to do that?”

“i mean, they didn’t like when i did it, but i think they gave up.”

“oh.” tommy pulls out his laptop from his backpack, opening it and logging onto it. “i have to do homework. home’s too loud.”

“that’s alright. i can help you if you need it. like a tutor or some shit.”

that’s what they did for the next half hour- they sat together and spoke about things whilst working through the english lessons tubbo had to do, and that’s when tommy learnt that the other was dyslexic. tommy was extra glad he was there to help tubbo, and apparently, so was tubbo.

after they finished, tubbo grabs tommy’s hand for a moment and gave it a squeeze, “thank you, tommy! it’s kinda more hard for me than any other subjects because- well, you know!”

“yeah, i get that, but it’s alright. i’m just glad we got to hang out for a bit, you know?”

“of course! i have to go home now though, but here- you can put your number in, if you’d like.”

tommy took his phone tenderly and went to type in the digits. once that was done, he handed him back the phone. “i’ll see you tomorrow, tubs.”

“bye tommy!” tubbo waved to his friend, leaving the café. tommy saw quackity pop out from the backrooms, waving at tommy.

“did you just- sneak in?”

“hell yeah? your brother would go fucking tell dream, dude.”

tommy snickered, joining him back behind the counter and waiting for a new customer with the shorter male who only readjusted his beanie. later, someone with a colorful jacket and grey sweatpants showed up. quackity obviously was glad to see him, not wasting any time in speaking to the other and taking his order.

he silently associated the way they acted with himself and tubbo. he smiles warmly. maybe tommy did like his job, and maybe it was because of tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sorta speed wrote this BAAHAAH
> 
> i feel like i should say this but basically nothing i write is based off the ACTUAL people because i feel sort of weird ab writing ab them! this is based off their characters in the smp, its just outside of the actual lore! 
> 
> i got the idea for this chapter from one of my besties shout out to her


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the notes for warnings please! this is angsty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> major character death (not in detail though)  
> spoilers for recent lore streams with tubbo and tommy

tommy had came over in the middle of the night and put a note under tubbo’s door in snowchester.

‘meet me at my house at 7, we gotta talk  
-tommy’

tubbo was unsure of what could possibly be bothering the blonde- they’ve gotten the discs back and are actually (somewhat) enjoying their time in the server again. everything seemed to have calmed down for them. however, tubbo’s noticed tommy’s became more tense. after the nuke thing.

tommy missed it by 30 seconds. 

the thought of losing tommy- and for good- terrified tubbo. he figured he shouldn’t have a crying session while he’s walking to tommy’s house. even then, it made tubbo hug himself and frown. he couldn’t lose tommy. he wouldn’t lose tommy, tubbo promised to himself. he wasn’t sure what he’d do if tommy died.

he stops in front of the doors of tommy’s shack, and he hesitantly gazes upon the sign. tubbo forgot what time it even was- what if tubbo was way too early and tommy was busy? what if tommy wasn’t even home? pushing away these thoughts, he gently knocked on the door and bit down on his inner cheek. did tubbo hurt tommy somehow? tubbo felt anxiety rise up inside him, beginning to think of every possible way he could’ve hurt tommy, until he hears the doors open in front of him.

“hey tubbo. come in,” tommy moves out of the way for tubbo and goes to sit on top of a chest. tubbo walks inside and shuts the doors behind him, fumbling with his hands.

“what’s up toms?”

“i- i’m kind of nervous, tubbo.” tommy stated bluntly, letting himself chuckle afterwards, “about- um, jack.”

tubbo was shocked.

jack? why jack? jack was so- so trustworthy...? if jack wasn’t, well, he would’ve already probably backstabbed him. “...why?” 

tommy darted his eyes away from tubbo, kicking his chest with the back of his foot. “well- i mean, i don’t know? he acts real weird, like suspicious, and i feel like.. uh- niki might be part of this jack thing. she was really insistent on getting me to walk to where the- the nuke exploded.” tommy stumbled on his words, beginning to hug himself, “and when we just barely missed it, niki and jack seemed.. upset, sort of.”

“maybe it was out of guilt? i- i really don’t think jack would be untrustworthy...” tommy’s gaze comes back to tubbo’s, frowning. 

“no, not like that! like, they were disappointed? sort of? i’m not gonna assume, but it’s just-“

tubbo puts a hand on his shoulder, sitting besides him, “tommy, i don’t think there’s anything to worry about. why would jack wanna kill you?”

“why wouldn’t he?”

tubbo froze.

why wouldn’t jack kill tommy?

“well- he wouldn’t, he knows how much you mean to me. i think you’re worrying too much and are overthinking it. i don’t blame you, but i think he hasn’t posed any sort of concern just yet.” tommy looks almost frustrated with tubbo. it made the brunette mildly anxious with himself. “i-i’m sorry-“ tubbo mumbled to himself but tommy sighs to himself and grabs hold of tubbo’s hand.

“tubbo, it’s fine, i’m just- i’m scared. i don’t wanna die.”

“i know. and you won’t. i promise you, we’ll stick together no matter what. i love you, toms.”

“...love you too.”

tubbo wishes he had listened to tommy.

because now he was holding tommy in his arms, tears stinging his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. blood was stained on both tubbo’s snowchester jacket and tommy’s white t-shirt. tommy was shot. with an arrow. he grabs tommy’s hand, hoping to feel something, anything, but to no success. 

the brunette was letting out loud sobs, and it was becoming so, so hard to breathe. the sight was honestly sickening. tubbo felt sick. and like he had just let down both wilbur and tommy. everything was always tubbo’s fault. dream was right. that’s all dream ever is. right, right, right. how dream told tubbo he was a shit president, he was right. when tubbo was described as a pawn, he was fucking right. tubbo tried so hard to prove everyone wrong- tried to prove to everyone he was stronger than this, but he failed. over and over _and over and over and over-_

tubbo’s thoughts become consuming. he’s lost everything. tubbo lost his best fucking friend in the entire world. tubbo didn’t even get to tell tommy goodbye. 

he tries to speak, in hopes that somewhere tommy’s ghost might be nearby and he’d hear tubbo’s cries and words, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

tubbo runs a shaky hand through tommy’s hair, as if tommy were just asleep and they were kids again. when things were so much easier, when tommy and tubbo would sit together for hours and hours and speak about almost anything.

tubbo continued to cry. he cried for as long as he needed.

he didn’t know what was next after ten minutes of sobbing. tubbo felt so fucking hopeless. he felt like nothing mattered anymore. things probably didn’t matter. he knew tommy probably would want him to keep going, even without him, but he found it impossible. tubbo stares down at tommy’s face, hoping he’d get any sort of sign. he, of course, got none. not unexpected though.

tubbo just wishes he listened to tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHDHS sorry for no updates in like Ages i had a lot of ideas but i wasnt sure if they were all too good so ykyk... this is short but only because i wasnt 100% sure of where to go with this i am so sorry but thank you for reading this! muah muah /p


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place during wilbur’s ‘am i the villain?’ video, but like.. tommy gets comfort from tubbo a few hours afterwards.

“tubbo- he’s lying to you, man! he- he- he would drop us at the second he realizes we’re not in the lead anymore!”

“stop it!” tommy shouts, shoving wilbur back, staring at his brother. every time he looked into those eyes, he felt fear. not for himself, but for wilbur. every single day, for months, wilbur would slowly spiral further and further. the same eyes that would show pride in watching his little brother now only held revenge and insanity. 

it made tommy sick.

for wilbur to assume tubbo would betray them, it definitely didn’t help with the thoughts that tubbo could potentially rat them out. he knew exactly where they were, he knew their plans, a sentence could fuck over pogtopia if tubbo decided he was tired of it. this fucking horrified tommy. he could handle losing their ravine, he just wouldn’t be able to handle wilbur’s possible reaction to it. he wouldn’t be able to handle the pain in his chest when he looks at tubbo and sees nothing but a kid who’s tired of it all.

wilbur soon storms off, leaving tommy dumbstruck and with his thoughts. he felt like his feet were glued to the stone beneath, and he bites down on his lip. he didn’t know what to say or believe in anymore. he really wanted to believe tubbo wouldn’t betray them all, but what’s stopping him?

tommy turns around and walks towards the small room he made for himself to sleep in. especially when techno and wilbur would argue late at night. sometimes tubbo would join them down at pogtopia, whenever schlatt didn’t take notice of tubbo leaving. tommy hated schlatt so fucking much- he didn’t notice like most of the times tubbo would literally leave despite him being his right hand man. at least quackity was good at being a distraction to schlatt. tommy hopes tubbo comes down to pogtopia tonight. even if he was mildly afraid of the thought of looking at him, they were best friends after all.

for the next few hours, tommy sits in his ‘room’ and attempts to organize the few chests in his room. they weren’t much, he just kept getting distracted each time he would start to think. there was also the fact techno would pop in here and there and bother tommy. he didn’t like being around techno all that much, especially because of his dad, but he also liked being around him at the same time...? it was weird for tommy.

regardless, tommy gets his organization done. he looks at the clock on the wall and realizes how late it is. he also knows it’s late because he can hear techno and wolbur’s voices echoing off of the wall. tommy usually tuned out their conversations, however, when wilbur brought up tommy, he couldn’t resist not eavesdropping.

“techno, man, listen. tommy’s literally just a liability at this point. all he does is interfere with our problems, i’m sick of it. i want it to get through his thick skull that not everything is all sunshine and rainbows, but it’s so fucking hard when he’s stubborn as hell!”

tommy blanks out and sits in bed, trying to take in his words. he knows it’s not sunshine and rainbows. he of all people know this- he was thrown into this so quickly, along with tubbo, and it wasn’t fair. wilbur was always so much harder on his brother than he was with anyone else, and there are other days where wilbur praises him for the work he does...

was tommy just a tool to wilbur?

did his own brother not even want him around besides for the reason that he was a tool and essential to wilbur?

he doesn’t even realize hot tears are dripping down his cheeks and he only realizes it when the tears fall onto his hands. the blonde scoffs and rubs at his eyes in attempt of drying them, but he continued to cry. the tears wouldn’t stop- tommy couldn’t stop crying. soon hiccups and quiet sniffles were only heard from him, and when he hears someone moving towards his room, he mentally scoffs. it could be wilbur to come bother him some more.

he didn’t expect to see tubbo of all people.

“...tommy?”

tommy isn’t able to reply- he sits there and tears keep flowing. he’s shaking, and tubbo makes his way over after the pistons that worked as the ‘door’ for the room shut, and sits besides him. tommy leans towards tubbo and he feels a pair of arms around him, holding him closely. tommy sniffles and doesn’t say anything, knowing tubbo wouldn’t ask for any sort of explanation. until not after he’s finished crying. so they sit there holding each other, the only thing breaking their silence being tommy’s soft sobs that occasionally escaped his lips, and tubbo’s soft whispers to tommy in reassurance.

when tommy calms down, he feels tubbo press a small kiss to the top of his head, rubbing his back. “hey, big man. do you wanna talk about it?”

“not yet... please, tubbo, g- give me a moment.”

“alright.”

tubbo waits for tommy to calm himself down, and tommy’s never been so thankful to be best friends with tubbo of all people- well, he has been this thankful in the past, but especially now. tommy attempts to collect his thoughts to explain to tubbo, but eventually, they ended up spilling out.

everything that’s been built up inside tommy comes spilling out. how he’s afraid tubbo’s gonna betray them all, how wilbur probably doesn’t even give a shit about him, how wilbur only makes tommy feel worse and worse everyday but tommy can’t bring himself to be all that mad because they’re brothers. wilbur’s the only family member tommy has left at this point.

tubbo sits and listens to everything tommy has to say. their conversations always worked because tubbo was more of a listener than talker- sometimes things were switched up and tommy just wanted to sit down and listen to tubbo. that’s probably why the only person tommy would sit down and listen to would be tubbo.

the brunette combs tommy’s hair with his fingers, sighing. “tommy, i promise i will never expose this place to schlatt. i don’t care what happens. you’re my best friend,” he starts, locking eyes with tommy. “and i don’t know what i’d do without you. you’re so much more than a tool, tommy. you’re such a strong person for having to deal with this much at a young age, and i’m proud of you.”

he sees tommy about to begin crying again. tommy chuckles softly and rubs his cheeks with his palm. “thank you, tubbo. i’m proud of you too, you know.”

“are you...?”

“yeah. you carry so much shit as well tubbo- i can tell.”

“well, you feel like home.”

“so do you.”

“do i?”

“yeah.” 

they sat in a comfortable silence, still not letting go of each other until tubbo gently lays tommy down. “i’m tired. can we go to sleep, please?” tommy simply nods and tubbo immediately lays besides him, grabbing the blankets and tugging them over the two of them. tommy feels safer and places a hand on top of tubbo’s head. he plays with a small strand of loose hair, and tubbo gives a sleepy smile. 

“tommy, remember when we talked about running away?” he brings his voice to a whisper, and tommy nods. “what if we...?”

“...running away.. i’m- not all that sure. what about wilbur and schlatt?”

“what about them? you can think about it, just- if you ever want to? i think i’m ready to leave this all behind. but, if not, because of the discs and l’manberg- i’ll stay right here with you.”

tommy falls quiet before whispering back, “you matter more than those discs. just- where would we go?”

“we can go away- however far you want, just to get away from this all. we’d be roomies and you know- everything would be good!”

“right.” tommy chuckled softly and pulled tubbo closer. “maybe i wanna run away.” tubbo gives a small nod, hugging tommy. 

“alright. then let’s do it.”

tommy gives a small nod, smiling. tubbo continues to speak, tommy listening carefully and adding his input when needed. soon tubbo yawns, and tommy figures that should be when they decide to go to sleep.

“good night, tubzo.”

“g’night. i love you.”

“...i love you too.” 

when he hears tubbo’s breathing slow down, he runs his hand throughout tubbo’s hair and avoided as many knots as possible. he was thankful for tubbo- and would never not be thankful for him. tubbo was able to even his personality out, and tommy figures that’s why they work so well together despite them not being any way similar. soon, tommy falls asleep with a calm mind and with his hand through tubbo’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i speedran this PLEASE i literally love them so much
> 
> thank u for reading my ig is @tubbocx if you wanna ever talk or anything <3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is a more modern kingdom au because it makes more sense with how i wanna write tubbo/tommy/etc!)

tubbo was the owner of a small flower shop in their little kingdom, and he sometimes was overwhelmed with the customers who would come in. like, a mother and her toddler, or more ‘royalty’, such as knights wanting to get flowers for friends. either way, he loved what he did regardless of whether or not he had major business or not. he didn’t mind having quiet moments rather than having a buzzing business. 

he cared for his plants very delicately, handling them with ease. the brunette loved flowers not just for how vastly different they were and how beautiful they were, but also because they brought bees to him. tubbo waters some lilies, humming a tune prince wilbur had played for everyone in the kingdom.

tubbo thought he was nice- his other brothers? not so much. prince techno was more distant from everything, yet somehow could easy order people up for execution, or take out intruders. it was mildly concerning, especially because his dad once had said that techno was being too risky but the pink haired man still did it anyways. 

there was a much younger boy, he looked sort of like his dad. he was also somewhat risky like his brother. at first, they tried to cover up his cuts because it didn’t look ‘proper’, but ended up giving up when tommy would just wipe off the makeup. tubbo sort of looked up to tommy, in a way? he wasn’t sure why, but he did...

tubbo heard his older brother step out from the back. it was a 20 year old who typically wore a beanie and hung around these other two people, karl and sapnap. tubbo had yet to meet them... quackity was- he was an interesting person!

quackity ruffled tubbo’s hair, grinning, “hey, you’ve done great at the shop recently! even with slow business. i’m gonna step out for a second, go hang with karl, is that cool? or do you need help holding down the fort?”

“no, no, i’m quite alright! thank you though!”

“alright, well, i won’t be gone long! love you, tubbo.” quackity gave finger guns and left the store, leaving tubbo alone. the brunette exhales and decides he should clean up a bit, even though the place wasn’t all that messy. the day was pretty quiet, but tubbo needed to occupy himself somehow. 

he takes the next ten (or something like that) minutes to clean up the shop, and he hears the door open. he figures it’s a customer, until he sees a boy step in with blonde hair and a cloak. tubbo was about to ask about the cloak until he remembered it was literally winter and it was snowing. the boy seemed out of breath, and looked around. when the boy locked eyes with tubbo, he squeaked. “oh, fuck, thank god there’s someone here-“ the boy rushes over to the brunette, and upon him getting closer, tubbo realized it was tommy himself.

his eyes widened, stepping back slightly when tommy was close to him. “y-you- your highness-“

“don’t call me that, please. i hate the fancy talk, but tommy’s just fine.” tommy gives a reassuring grin, causing tubbo to nervously smile. “i need, uh- a place to hide? for a bit? i won’t bother or anything, i also can explain, i swear-“

“i-i mean, i don’t mind. as long as you didn’t do anything illegal.”

“not yet.”

“...y-yet...? you know what, come on,” tubbo waved him over to behind the counter and opened a backroom. “you can hide in here...” tommy nods, walking inside. tubbo shuts the door and once he did that, he hears the door open once more. metal clangs followed along with quiet whispers, causing tubbo’s heart to beat faster. “hello...?”

“where the f- hey, uh, have you seen prince tommy?” dream, one of the kingdom had asked. tubbo shakes his head immediately, causing dream’s suspiciously to (probably) rise. “and you’re sure..? he ran in this direction when i was chasing him.”

“did he? i was just cleaning up...” tubbo brushed a bit of his bangs out his face while talking, looking at dream. “he must be somewhere else then? he didn’t come in here.”

“hmp. well, alright.” dream said, leaning against the counter and looking up at the brunette. “i’ll get going now. see you.” dream turns and leaves back through the same front door he came from, and tubbo doesn’t realize he’s holding a breath until dream’s gone. tubbo goes to to check up on tommy and sees him sitting on the floor. tommy’s head turns and tubbo stiffens. when tommy asks for him to come over, tubbo gets nervous when the heavy door slams shut behind him.

the brunette sits down besides tommy, and tommy takes his hand into his own. “is this alright?” tubbo stared down at their hands, and felt slightly calmer. slowly, tubbo gives a nod with a small smile on his face. “cool. what’s your name?”

“tubbo.”

“cool. i snuck out of my room. and stuff. that’s why i’m hiding. they know i snuck out, because today they wanted to come and check up on me as i’m leaving.” tommy frowns slightly, and is moving his thumb across tubbo’s knuckles. “we don’t get to do anything fun. i like leaving and walking around. obviously hiding myself, but usually i’d hide myself more efficiently. that didn’t work out today though, huh?”

“i’d suppose not.”

“yeah,” tommy glanced over to tubbo, who was just watching tommy rub his knuckles. “but i think it’s fine if i got to meet a new friend today.”

“f-friend?..”

“yeah!”

“...i like the sound of that. it’s nice to meet you.”

after then, their meetups were more calm and sometimes tommy would sneak a flower behind tubbo’s ear when he’d be fixing his hair while he worked on something. tubbo would notice it shortly after he leaves, and finds himself smiling. the two grew to end up being best friends, which was a new experience for tubbo.

there were a few times where tubbo had to hide tommy, and there were even a day or two when all of tommy’s family came and met tubbo personally. the two teens never mentioned how they obviously met to philza, in order to keep tommy from getting in trouble. that’d be their secret for them to keep as they grew older and closer with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and tubbo like to stargaze together. this takes place whenever tommy’s released from prison. read with caution to spoilers.

tubbo and tommy were stargazing late at night, talking mindlessly for almost a hour about the most random topics. tommy had laid his head in tubbo’s lap while the brunette played with his hair, soon beginning to braid a strand carefully to make sure it was neat.

“tubzo, will you stay in my hotel when it’s done?” tubbo hums gently to say yes, tommy smiling up at him. “that’s good. maybe i’ll give a suite if you’re not clingy.”

“shut up.”

“no.” tommy snickers and slaps tubbo’s hand. this causes tubbo to groan.

“tommy, i was doing a damn braid.” tommy bursts into his loud laughter, tubbo soon joining him in his laughter. this sort of bantering continued on for a while before tommy noticed tubbo was getting drowsy. 

“hey, big man, maybe we should call it a night.”

“i mean, sure, i’m tired.” tommy nods and sits up, stretching after laying in his lap for so long. tubbo couldn’t feel his legs after that. tommy stands on both his feet and nearly stumbles forwards, but catches himself and offers a hand to tubbo. tubbo grabs his hand and gets pulled up. “tommy, can this become an everyday thing? where we just sit and talk? maybe we can talk about how we feel and stuff too, if you’re alright with it?”

“fuck yeah, man! sounds great. i’m gonna head back home now though, so good night.”

“good night! i love you, tommy.” he pulls the blonde into a hug. tommy rolls his eyes and hugs him back.

“g’night, tubzo. love you too.”

it did become a daily thing. well, not exactly daily, but it was a very often thing they did whenever they got the chance to. tubbo tended to appreciate those softer moments. tommy was much more open with his thoughts even if he didn’t talk about the negative ones. he just tended to be kinder to tubbo and thought more, reminding tubbo of how much he cares for him. tubbo realizes tommy’s never actually said that he loved him after exile, and neither has tubbo.

when tommy ends up getting stuck with dream in prison, tubbo’s anxiety spikes. his best friend was stuck with the man that almost killed him and hurt everyone. tommy especially didn’t like him, for reasons tubbo didn’t even know about in detail.

after a week, tommy’s finally released and tubbo’s never been more thankful. however, he was busy that afternoon so he asked tommy if he was doing well enough to come sit with him and stargaze. the message sent back seemed a bit off, even if he said yes, but tubbo made nothing of it. he was just happy that tommy was back. he’d make sure tommy was alright. he just hopes tommy didn’t force himself to come.

so, tubbo brings himself to their spot. he has a smile on his face when he sees tommy’s came, so he goes over to him quietly. “hey toms. are you okay?”

tommy’s head turns, eyes puffy. immediately, tubbo’s own eyes widened. “...tommy?” he whispered softly and tommy already felt tears welling up and threatening to spill from how concerned tubbo look.

“hhheyyy tubzo.. uh-“

“w- what happened in there..?!”

“...um-“ tommy nervously laughed and cleared his throat, “it felt like- it felt like torture- it.. reminded me too much of exile. and- and it felt so long... tubbo, tubbo, do you know what h-happened.. in exile..?” tubbo shook his head.

“you’re not obligated to tell me, however. if it’s something too much to talk about...”

“...i- i think i should talk about it. i haven’t told anybody.” tommy quietly moves his arms around himself, taking shaky breaths before everything slowly began to spill out. tubbo doesn’t touch tommy, doesn’t grab his hand or holds him in his arms simply because he wasn’t sure tommy would like physical attention like that. he listened to everything tommy had said and realized that even if tommy seemed sort of the same, he really wasn’t mentally and was healing on his own with all of this repressed trauma. he realized that he, himself, was doing the exact same thing.

so when tommy finishes, and he’s shaking, holding himself back from crying, tubbo gives a gentle smile to his best friend. “tommy, do you want me to hug you? i won’t if you’re uncomfortable with it now.”

“..yes please.” tommy was pulled into the older boy’s chest, and tommy sniffles against it. he felt tubbo’s hair take out tommy’s ponytail. 

“tommy, you’re so strong, and i’m really proud of you.” tubbo starts, not sure if it was that effective, but still continues nonetheless, “you of all people deserves to be happy. you deserve to be able to finally move on from everything. and i get it- feeling like you can’t talk to anybody. hell, i’m going through the same thing! but- but if you ever need someone, like at all, to sit you down and check up on you... i’m- i’m here, tommy. i always will be here, no matter what.” he feels his chest beginning to become slightly damp but tubbo doesn’t mind.

tommy, on the other hand, is on the edge of breaking down into full sobbing. “tubbo...”

“i’m not done yet, toms.” tubbo interrupted, but didn’t get mad at tommy for speaking up. it was nice to hear tubbo’s voice. “you’re my best friend, and nothing’s ever gonna change. even if we fight, i don’t- you can come talk to me. not just me, but sam nook? or just sam? you have him too! and jack- he took your hotel, but puffy took it back from him and told him to piss off.” tubbo chuckles and twirls bits of tommy’s hair in between his finger tips. 

tommy stares at tubbo, or whatever he could even see of tubbo. his vision was fucked from his tears. “i- i love you tubbo-“ his voice shook before breaking down, hugging tubbo tightly. tubbo rubs circles onto his back and held tommy close, not wanting to let go. “tubbo- t-tubbo-“ he chokes out while crying, throat burning up from talking and crying. 

“tommy, it’s alright. i promise...” 

“fuck- tubbo...” tommy trails off, continuing to sob into tubbo’s chest. tubbo sat quietly, making sure to help tommy regulate his breathing if it seemed to worsen now and then.

when tubbo stopped hearing cries from tommy and when he stopped shaking so violently, tubbo cupped his cheek into his palm, his scarred thumb rubbing at tommy’s dried cheeks.

“ew- tubbo.” tommy rolled his eyes jokingly, tubbo moving his hand away. “no- no, keep your hand there, it felt nice, fuck you.” 

“alright then.”

tommy leans into tubbo’s touch. tubbo felt content for once. “are you feeling any better?”

“well- well right now, yeah, b-but it’s gonna take a while to heal... the prison visit made all my healing go to waste.”

“and that’s alright. i get it. me and others are here for you.” he reassuringly smiles at tommy, and tommy couldn’t help but smile back before putting a fucked up hand on top of his best friend’s own.

“thanks, tubzo.”

“you’re welcome.”

they sat like that for a while more, and left with the new-found hope of finally beginning to properly heal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT THE END I WAS GONNA PUT IN PARENTHESES (AND RANBOO.) BUT I CHANGED MY MIND BC I DIDNT THINK THEY KNEW WHAT HE WAS GOING THRU IN CANON? HAJDNSMS  
> thank you for reading though! i’m sorry for not posting, i just always have good ideas then they don’t work out HAHA... but maybe i’ll post them anyways? depends!! but feel free to give me requests :)


	7. REQUESTS LOLOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POGGERS?

HEY GUYS um so basically because i don’t usually have many ideas on what to write you guys can request here! please make sure you only ever put requests here! heres stuff ill do and stuff i wont do bc i have boundaries

do:  
hurt/comfort  
hurt no comfort  
lore based chapters  
aus (not based off shows/animes/etc)

wont:   
stuff based off them irl (like you know how some people write about them off stream? like that?)  
shipping stuff

if u wanna rq anything and its not shippy/based off them irl it’s okay to rq !! i can’t guarantee writing them all but if i ever need inspiration to write i’ll do ur request! <33


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both tubbo and tommy bother have night terrors that keep them up late at night. uhh and tubbo gets reassurance that he desperately needed for so long now LOL

tubbo always had his doubts about his actions, and it especially showed during tommy’s exile. typically, tommy would’ve grounded tubbo. they were two halves of a whole- while tommy’s more strong with his emotions, tubbo is better with thinking logically and with his head. they worked great because they had one another, and held the other down. 

it was an understatement to say tubbo didn’t deal with his emotions too well, because honestly, he was god terrible with figuring out how he feels and how to respond to it. 

tonight was another one of those nights. he hated the fact he had such a hard time falling asleep because he would think of how he slept that night he got publicly executed. he thought of schlatt’s rule, and how people always compared him to schlatt, the person he swore he’d never become. tubbo hated it all. he would’ve ran away given he had the choice, but stayed for snowchester, for ranboo, for tommy. tommy especially.

tubbo hated himself for even thinking about leaving them behind. how could he? they’ve done nothing but care, yet he wanted to run away anyways. how fucking selfish was he? 

maybe he was like schlatt.

tubbo didn’t realize he was crying until his eyes are burning up. he uses his wrist to wipe the tears, though it wasn’t that helpful. 

he should go see tommy. he could also see ranboo, but he didn’t want to bombard him with all of his past trauma at once, and how he can’t sleep at night when sometimes his side still hurts from his first war, or how his ears ring and his head fills with sounds of fireworks and schlatt’s words, about how tubbo was good for nothing.

tommy, on the other hand, understood. most of it, at least. not the underlying trauma that came from it. so, tubbo puts on his jacket and leaves. he sent tommy a message saying he was coming over, and even if he didn’t get a response, he knew tommy most likely saw it. unless he was asleep... 

the walk is faster thanks to the trident, and thanks to the fact tommy’s house wasn’t all that far away from snowchester. when he reaches tommy’s door, he tries his best to cover up the fact he was crying and gave a knock on his door. tommy didn’t answer, and tubbo would’ve left if he didn’t see tommy was behind him.

“hey, tubzo. sorry, i was getting wood for the hotel, you know how it is. come inside.” tommy walks in front of tubbo, allowing him inside. immediately, tubbo takes in the memories that came from tommy’s home. some painful, some hilarious, but overall, it just felt... like home? in a way? even though tommy lived in a hill. tommy changed up the room a bit, and was obviously more organized, but still had the ‘tommyinnit’ vibe to it.

“tubbo- tubbo, why are you here so late? don’t you ever get sleep?”

“...huh?”

“you’re up really late and you visited me. not that i mind, because i’m just fucking awesome, but- but what’s up? how come you’re here so late?”

tubbo froze, unsure of how to even start. tommy deserves to know everything, from how tommy called him a shit friend and said he was a monster, to crying over the fact that he never will feel good enough to not just others, but to himself. he meets tommy’s gaze and gives a half-assed shrug. “i dunno. was bored.”

tommy... knew tubbo was giving him bullshit, so he takes tubbo’s hand into his own and sits him down on his bed. “big t, i’m serious. we need to talk about this shit, it’s not that... well, good, to keep it inside. i think i would know of all people. so please- please tubbo, tell me the truth.”

“oh god...” tubbo’s voice shook from tommy’s words. why did tommy have to be so nice to him when they sit down together and he lets his facade slip. “oh god- tommy... i’m so sorry.”

“don’t apologize, i just want you to talk to me. please.”

“tommy...” tubbo was cracking each moment that passed. both him and tommy knew this when tommy felt tubbo’s grip become more tight. “i just- it’s so much-“

“i don’t care tubbo. if you need to talk, just talk, i’m- i’m here for you.”

tubbo couldn’t meet tommy’s eyes solely because if he did, he’d probably burst into tears again. slowly, he lets himself talk, finally.

“it’s just- i don’t know. tommy, i don’t wanna be like schlatt. i don’t wanna be like my dad. he- he wasn’t the best person, and whilst he was sometimes okay, i just- i get scared. so, so often, that i’ll hurt everyone around me like he did, but i’m already becoming like him. i’m so fucking selfish, and i’m a monster. you- you said it yourself. not just you, but others too..” his voice fell quiet towards the end, looking at tommy for a moment who obviously was taking in his words. before tommy could speak up, tubbo began speaking again. “and- and i can’t sleep at night, i’m gonna be honest. it’s so hard when everything from the execution still plays in my head, and when my side hurts at times when i sleep on it. i’m s- so... so tired. i’m just akid...” his words slurred together towards the end from how tight his throat felt afterwards.

tommy didn’t say anything for a moment, and it honestly made tubbo believe tommy would just kick him out. tell him that he was overreacting, and to just go home. what he didn’t expect is for tommy to begin to cry in front of him, pulling tubbo into his arms. “i’m so sorry.. i’m sorry...” tubbo felt himself break and suddenly he was crying as well, hugging tommy tightly. “tubbo, dude, y-you’ll never be anything like that. you’ll never be like schlatt. i love you- i love you so much. please, tubbo, i’m so sorry. i shouldn’t have said t-those things-“

“tommy..” tubbo’s voice is raspy. tommy shushes tubbo and rocks them both. the silence lasts a while, besides for quiet hiccups that came from tubbo. tommy was the first to stop crying. when he finally calmed down, he traces light circles on tubbo’s back. 

“you’re so fucking awesome, tubbo. i promise you.” tubbo nods, feeling a smile grow on his face despite tommy not being able to see it. tubbo calmed down gradually from tommy’s movements. he could fall asleep in tommy’s arms if he really wanted to- he just didn’t wanna overstep a boundary with tommy.

“t- tommy, you’ll tell me about things bothering you soon too, right?”

“yeah, tubbo. anyways, do you... wanna stay the night? it’s late, it’s cold-“

“yeah, sure... i don’t think i’d be able to sleep anyways. do you have sleeping problems too, toms? your eyes always look like shit, honestly.”

tommy scoffs, laying the two of them down. “prick. yeah, i have sleeping problems. it sucks, but i’m a big man, it’s fine.”

“tommy, it’s okay if it’s not always going alright- you’ll be okay soon, i know it.” tommy nods when tubbo clings onto tommy after looking up at him. tommy decided to trace his fingers lightly over tubbo’s facial scars. “your scar looks cool. it shows how tough you are.”

“thank you.” tubbo mumbled quietly, putting a hand on his wrist. “you’re tough too. you’ve gone through a lot.”

“i- this isn’t about me, tubbo.” tubbo lets out his ‘lowercase’ laugh, hugging tommy closer. “shut up, you bitch.”

“naaah... let’s keep talking until we fall asleep...” 

tommy scoffed, but proceeded to ramble about different animal facts, then leading into what animal they’d probably be, along with other members. tubbo more-so listened to tommy, and eventually began to give into his body wanting shuteye. tommy was just glad he finally got to sleep. he moves his hands throughout his hair carefully with a small smile growing on his face.

“i love you, tubbo. sleep well.” it takes tommy a few moments, but he soon lets himself fall asleep in tubbo’s arms. for once in months, the two best friends finally were able to get proper sleep. and maybe, that’d be the first step into recovery, wouldn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just.. i just miss them... but ty for reading <33 means sm to meee agdjneajai


End file.
